Ajax (Duckman)
Character Ajax Duckman (voiced by Dweezil Zappa): Duckman's eldest, teenage son. He speaks with a slight surfer-dude accent, and calls his father "Dod". He is extremely slow mentally, but is a skilled free-verse poet. He occasionally surprises other characters with a few words of philosophical wisdom or obscure knowledge, but this is usually followed by him saying something more inline with his stupidity. It has been said that Ajax is the only member of the family to whom Duckman can truly relate. His singing voice is a powerful soprano and he can even sing piano music to perfection. He commented in one episode that if he kept practicing playing music he'd be able to work his way up to "idiot savant". Aside from his low IQ, his most notable trait is his emotional frailty. Ajax often feels rejected by his family, and peers, which can result in overwhelming feelings of sadness, and desperation to be accepted. Ajax got his name from a trucking company Cornfed was driving for when he and Duckman first met. Ajax is a huge Merv Griffin fan. Also Known for Stephen Squirrelsky: *He is one of Duckman's pals and Stephen Squirrelsky and Andrew Catsmith's friends. DVD Bio On the Duckman ''DVD collection, his bio is given as the following; * ''Duckman's teenage son, the first of his brood, the fruit of his looms * Was named after the trucking company Cornfed was driving when he and Duckman first met * Always calls his father "Dod" * Is slightly slow, but is also a gifted poet and a true romantic * Speaks with a slight California surfer-dude accent Ajax Loves: * Belching his name * Poetry * Sandiwches Ajax Hates: * Hard to grasp concepts like left and right * Taking action * Escalators Talents and Interests Poetry In Research and Destroy, ''Ajax is discovered by his english teacher to be a gifted free verse poet. After performing at an open mic night, he became a hit in the beatnic scene and was eventually signed to a contract for a greeting card company. However, he found his creativity was greatly limited while working for them and was miserable until Duckman accidentally got him fired. Art Ajax enjoys creating sculptures out of cheese. Many of his sculptures corresponded to the type of cheese used, such as a goat made from goat cheese, a map of Switzerland made from swiss cheese and a head made from head cheese. He also collects rocks he finds to be pretty and once painted a realistic portrait of his family at the park. One of his most often visited places is the local art gallery. Music Ajax can play the harp and sing. Family and Relationships Duckman Ajax loves his father greatly but due to Duckman's neglect, he is often left starved for his attention. When Ajax finds himself ignored by his father, it affects him greatly, much more then Charles and Mambo. When in need of advice, his father is always the first person he turns to. If he gets the advice, he will always follow it. If he gets brushed off it can cause him to become very depressed. Despite his devotion to Duckman, when the rest of the family ridicules him he will usually join in. In ''Aged Heat ''it's suggested Ajax doesn't really understand what the rest of the family is doing in these situations. Ajax has also been known to sneak money into his dad's wallet when Duckman is short on cash. Beatrice Not much is known about the relationship between Beatrice and Ajax. She named him after the truck Cornfed drove Duckman back to her in. In ''Research and Destroy, ''Ajax writes a poem about her, and we see he keeps a framed picture of the two of them on his desk. In "About Face" Berince revealed that he's sensitive about replacing his mother whenever his father gets a date. Bernice Ajax loves his aunt and thinks of her as a second mother. Charles and Mambo For the most part Ajax gets along well with Charles and Mambo. They do argue sometimes, and Charles and Mambo might take a jab at his low IQ, where as he might tease them for having two heads. Ajax once revealed to his father that he was envious of the twins condition, because they never got lonely. Vanessa LaPert Vanessa was Ajax's Vice Principal whom he had a crush on. LaPert, oddly enough returned his feelings, telling Duckman and Bernice that she was in love with him. She said she knew the relationship was inappropriate, but didn't care. She convinced Ajax to run away, across the boarder with her to get married. Bernice and Duckman went after him, but Ajax managed to come to the conclusion not to marry her on his own. Tammy Chicken Ajax's girlfriend from ''Cock Tales for Four. ''In the episode, it isn't made clear what the two of them needed a zucchini for, but Ajax may have lost his virginity to her (or to the zucchini.) Betamaxians In ''The One With Lisa Kudrow in a Small Role, ''Ajax is kidnapped by aliens from the planet Betamax. Once on their planet, he is worshipped like a deity. A videotape made by Duckman however causes society to collapse and his disiaples to turn against him. Health Ajax does not posesss any kidneys. He does however, have overies. In ''American Dicks" Ajax says he has gastritis, which is inflammation of the stomach lining. This condition can be caused by major surgery, traumatic injury, burns, infections or extreme stress. In ''Role With It, ''he is mentioned to have an eating disorder and in ''From Brad to Worse, ''it is revealed that he is epileptic, and that Duckman believes his seizures to be fake. Cognitive Functions As stated above, Ajax is not the brightest crayon in the box. In fact, many of his cognative functions, or lack there of, show evidence of learning disabiltiess or cognitive disabillities. For example, Ajax seems to have difficulty recognizing faces, and instead seems to recognize people by their basic outlines. He once mistook a kick-boxing dummy for his father, and a two headed lamp for Charles and Mambo due to similarity in shape. Ajax has difficulty differentiating left from right, and reads at only a first grade level. He cannot tell time on a regular clock. These symptoms suggest Ajax could have Dyscaculia, Dyslexia, Autism, or Visual Processing Disorder. Character Conception In the original comic strips, Ajax didn't have much of a personality. During development of the two pilots, Ajax was given his main character traits. His character design didn't change much from the comic strips aside from the fact that he originally did not wear a T-shirt or shoes. The strips description of Ajax was as follows; ''Teenage kid who is a prime candidate for "Twilight Sleep". He's really no worse then any other teenager though, which is to say he's a giant pain in the butt. Quotes We have a collection of quotes by Ajax. Episodes Important Ajax Episodes *Ride the High School *It's the Thing of the Principal *Research and Destroy *The One With Lisa Kudrow in a Small Role *The Road to Dendron *Coolio Runnings *Ajax and Ajaxer Absences Episodes where Ajax has no speaking role *Noir Gang *Aged Heat 2: Women in Heat *Duckman and Cornfed in 'Haunted Society Plumbers' *Westward, No! *Das Sub Gallery Ajax_as_a_child.png|Ajax as Bart Simpson Screen Shot 2015-01-08 at 3.32.16 AM.png|''Ajax sharing his sandwich with his dad.'' Ajax.png Screen Shot 2015-01-09 at 2.47.57 AM.png|''Ajax's stuffed bear'' Screen Shot 2015-01-29 at 3.23.35 AM.png|In Duckman's nightmare Screen Shot 2015-01-29 at 3.34.08 AM.png|''Ajax's opening title card'' Screen Shot 2015-02-14 at 3.18.03 AM.png tumblr_nkx8zyoZDw1rrtv31o3_1280.png|''Cornfed's wallet photo of Ajax'' ajaxgame.png|Ajax in Duckman: The Graphic Adventures of a Private Dick Screen Shot 2015-06-21 at 1.32.51 AM.png|Ajax as Scotty Screen Shot 2015-06-22 at 3.08.06 AM.png|In the perfect utopia, as an honour roll student Screen Shot 2015-06-22 at 4.12.58 AM.png Screen Shot 2015-09-20 at 4.51.38 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-12-19 at 10.36.30 PM.png Also Known for Stephen Squirrelsky: *He is one of the main characters and Stephen Squirrelsky and Andrew Catsmith's friends. Trivia *His appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' movie spoof travels are Treasure Planet (Stephen Druschke's Animal Style), The Mouse King, Kermit the Frog (a.k.a. Frosty the Snowman), Bernard Claus is Coming to Town, The Year Without A Santa Claus (Stephen Druschke's Pet Style), How The Genie Stole Christmas, Fievel The Red Nosed Mouse, The Pagemaster (Nikkdisneylover8390's Style), Frog-A-Doodle, Russell and the Giant Peach, The Young Mouse of Notre Dame, Hello Kitty and the Seven Dwarfs, The Hedgehog's New Groove, Simba (Shrek), The Great Hedgehog Detective, Vanellope Von Schweetz, The Train and the Boat, and Toon Age, and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Category:Main Characters Category:Duckman Family Category:Males Category:Teens Category:Characters Category:Ducks Category:Voiced by Dweezil Zappa Category:Animals